zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Split Timeline
Whilst I know most people these days agree on the split timeline theory, I've never seen any major agreement on this particular arrangement of games, and I think it should either be removed or listed with other timeline theories on the Timeline Theory page. Happyjoe5 20:15, 28 April 2007 (UTC) I agree. Although the main part of the article describing what the Split Timeline is should stay, the stuff about the order that the other games happen in should go.--ShutUpNavi 20:34, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Anon message This message was left via problem report by 74.249.201.29 on 10-Dec-07 14:26 UTC There is a discrepancy on this page. Ganon would not have had the power of the Triforce of Power in the Child Timeline because he didn't get it until Link pulled the Master Sword from the Temple of Time. At the end of Ocarina of Time, Young Link's hand glows with the Triforce of Courage, showing that he has the triforce without pulling the Master Sword. The events in OoT were meant to happen (Ganondorf was destined to steal the triforce), so when Link didn't pull the Master Sword, the gods gave Ganon, Link, and Zelda their Triforces. This is the "divine prank" the sages refer to in Twilight Princess. Speaking of which... Minority Report Wouldn't it be kinda like Minority Report? Link experienced the one timeline, in which Ganondorf ruled for seven years and then was defeated, then Link was sent back. So, when he told Hyrule about what Ganon would do, kinda like Minority Report, he saw that that would happen in the future unless stopped, but they stopped it so it never happened. Sure, now that is has been stopped, it won't happen, but it still would have happened. One timeline, because the other branch was stopped from happening. so, instead of a split, with the two timelines happening simultaneously, wouldn't there just be the one? Switch-track kinda thing? Aeronflux 20:20, 21 June 2008 (UTC) A Link to the Past Isn't A Link to the Past here as well, after Twilight Princess? I'm not sure but i remember it was with the seven maidens. 22:25, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Spirit Tracks Why is there still speculation about Spirit Tracks place in the timeline on the article when we now know it'll be a sequal to Phantom Hourglass? --[[User:Yowuza|'Yowuza']] yadderhouse | 19:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Majora's Mask The Timeline Theory is canon. Okay. And we can possibly rule out the same effect happening in Oracle of Ages, because we are using the power of the Oracle of Ages - conceivably, she can actually reroute time, and not just herself. But there is absolutely no reason why the mechanics of split timeline wouldn't apply to Majora's Mask. Even if we use the possibility of beating Majora in only two 3-day sets, there is still at least two timelines (we can ignore any effects from Ocarina, because this is already a different dimension) - one in which Link does nothing but stop Majora, and one in which everyone dies, while Link teleports out. This should be mentioned in the article, at least in trivia.Glorious CHAOS! 10:28, November 30, 2009 (UTC)